


Creative Clutter

by valeforwings



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nitori is out, Rin decides to be creative with the younger boy's desk clutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Clutter

Rin's eyebrow twitched at the horrid sight of Nitori's desk.

  
It had been just three days since he made the gray-haired boy clean up his mess, and it had already became a disaster area yet again. Books, papers, pens, magazines...how could someone even manage to do this in a short amount of time? He also happened to have a theory that his kohai's things had a mind of their own and would continue to come back no matter what he or the younger boy did.

  
Nitori had gone out for the day with some of their teammates, leaving the redhead to do whatever he wanted while he had some peace and quiet to himself. Even though he had a few assignments to complete for tomorrow's classes, his eyes would just be drawn to the mess that is his roomate's desk clutter.

  
"How is it so hard for him to keep this damn thing clean?" He sighed, flipping through the first book on top of one of the many tall piles of various things. "Seriously..."

  
Rin always managed to keep his space tidy, something he learned best from his mother. Desk neat, drawers organized, and bed made every morning. He didn't need to be told twice to do so, unlike Nitori on the other hand.

  
...He then realized that their desks weren't that far apart at all, and that he had to study about kings and kingdoms for an upcoming exam. And being painfully bored, he thought of an interesting new study method.

  
"Huh..."

* * *

  
"Senpai, I'm back! I also got you those snacks you said you like-" Nitori cheered, opening their room door and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what was infront of him, the door clicking shut behind him.

  
Stacks of books, his books, notebooks, and spare papers were neatly piled high, with a sheet parcially covering the top to make a makeshift fort of some kind, with a paper that had 'Prince Rin' scribbled on it and taped to one of the high stacks. He had only been gone for four hours, so the novice swimmer was more than shocked by what he was seeing and what Rin had accomplished.

  
With _his_ mess.

  
"...Senpai?"

  
Rin peeked his head out, red eyes staring at the small boy. He had a messily folded crown on his head and one of his smaller blankets tied around his shoulders as to be a makeshift, plaid cape. The bags that Nitori were carrying dropped to the floor, blue eyes widening in confusion at what Rin had done while he was away, and why he made a crown for himself.

  
And most importantly, why a _fort_ of all things?

  
"Oh hey, you're back. You weren't gone long at all." Rin said, as if everything was completely fine and wasn't currently sitting in a fort made out of clutter. "Have fun?"

  
"S-senpai, what did you do to our room?!"

  
The redhead just shrugged, reaching over and pulling his history textbook off from his own desk. "Too bored to study for my history class, thought I'd make it interesting."

  
"My...my stuff, though! I had it all organized and-" Rin just sighed.

  
"Are you going to keep complaining and defending yourself or join me in here?"

  
Hesitating, Nitori nodded, grabbing the plastic bag with the mentioned-snacks and carefully lifted his legs over the book wall, trying not to bump anything. Rin raised his arms, placing them on the smaller boy's thighs to keep him from falling, making his face flush bright red.

  
"You okay?" The oldest raised an eyebrow in question as Nitori sat down comfortably on a pile of pillows.

  
"F-fine! Oh, here!" Nitori placed the bag in Rin's lap. "You said that there was only one place that still sold those little doughnuts you liked, and I was in the area so I figured I would get some for you!"

  
"Thank you, Ai..."

  
"No problem, senpai!" Nitori beamed, making Rin's heart swell at the sight.

  
"...right, hold on." Rin flipped open the book in his hands, retrieving a white, paper crown made from dozens of milti-colored origami flowers that he had made from old assignments, all taped together. "Lean over, okay?"

  
"W-what?" Once Nitori saw the serious look in red eyes, he did as he was told, feeling Rin's fingers brush against his hair and cheeks as he gently placed the paper crown on his head.

  
"There. A prince has to have a princess, right?"

  
_"E-ehhh?!"_


End file.
